koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ling Tong/Movesets
All the movesets for Ling Tong in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Slides forward a set distance, and performs a double leaping roundhous kick to his left that inflicts crashing knockback. : , : Backflips in the air. Launches. Ling Tong is in an airborne state during the attack. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Ling Tong repeatedly kicks to the right with repeated spin kicks, ending with a jumping spin back spin kick that ends in a low posture that stuns on grounded hit or knocks back on air hit. : , , , : Flips forward and heel-drops the ground for an enemy-tripping quake. Launches foes away on airborne hit instead. Ling Tong is in an airborne state during the attack. : , , , , : Quickly flails weapon outward in a forward step, releasing a row of multiple typhoons forward. Spiral launches. : , , , , , : Jumps forward and turns around with a 180 swing, causing a large gust of fire to surround Ling Tong that launches foes away. Ling Tong then readjusts his weapon during the recovery animation. : , , , , , : Outward flailing strike, inward strike, outward-diagonally-downward strike, inward crossing strike, outward turning-leap strike, then an inward-to-outward criss-crossing downward double-flail strike that knocks back. The first four inputs involve Ling Tong stepping forward for each swing. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Ling Tong restarts the fourth-final blows of his normal attack string chain. : : Continuously twirls nunchaku up and down left and right of himself interchangeably, ending with a motion akin to his C6 with no special effects. : (True): Rapidly flails nunchucks in front before unleashed a final flailing strike that inflicts crashing knockback with a blue tremor. : , : Jump, then inward downward wipe. : , : Ling Tong then flip-tumbles around in the air, releasing a downwards sonic boom to the ground. :Dashing : Wide leaping swing with his nunchucks in a turn. :L1 + : Counterattacks with his normal attack chain finisher. Horse Moveset : : Ling Tong quickly leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Ling Tong performs an aerial roll forward. :R1: Rapid fire kicks while standing still. Costs no musou. :direction + R1: Flips upside down and spins rapidly while kicking, costs no musou. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Launches a massive pillar of air surrounding the user. :Triple Attack 2: Dropkicks the ground to send out fierce gales rising from above. :Triple Attack 3: Somersaults into the air while generating a large wind column in the process. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors His fighting style is based upon crowd clearing. His C4, C5, and C6 clear almost everyone around or in front of him coupled with an Ice orb creates a very easy string of killing. His C4 especially helps because it has little execution time and little ending lag, and it is a very early charge attack which can be used at any point in the game. He can also use the unbelievable speed of his C1 to escape from difficult situations. His Musou, however, has very little range, so he cannot necessarily target 2 or more officers at the same time, and he must take them out one by one. Warriors Orochi As with all Dynasty Warriors characters, he retains his moveset in Dynasty Warriors 5. His offense is somewhat crippled as the only elemental attacks he has are his C1, C2, and C3. His C1 is his main offense, as it can be easily followed up with another C1. Two C1s are usually all that is needed for a generic officer to be defeated. Two C2s can be used if landing a C1 proves to be too difficult. In Warriors Orochi 2, neither his C1 or C2 are elemental. Instead, his C4 is elemental, but it is quite weak. As usual, adding the Almighty enchantment can solve this problem, and his R1 attacks are also affected, since they don't use Musou. Adding Agility in conjunction with Almighty, however, can make attacking extremely difficult to the point of mashing buttons. It is advised to omit Agility since he attacks fast enough already. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shared his moveset with Lu Meng, Guan Ping, Xu Huang and Cao Ren. See Polearm Moveset for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : Quickly hits with both sides of his weapon, bottom end first and then the bladed end. Performs the motion with the weapon held horizontally. ::Dashing : Running overhead smack of the ground. The following moves are for his new moveset in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): hits twice with his weapon before following with two spinning kicks. He follows with two overhead bashes and turns for two spinning swings. Turns once for a quick hit with the left section of his weapon and four diagonal swings. Twirls weapon behind him and ducks for a moment to have his weapon whip behind him. Ends with eight fancy looking swings of his weapon forward. : string (Renbu ∞): somersault kicks a foe into the air. He hits his foe once while floating in the air. He continues to twist his weapon in nunchaku-like motions, hitting his foe several times in the air. While still aerial, he performs a mighty smack to smash them back to the ground. : (held): A series of wide swings that hit all directions around him. : : Series of swings based on Renbu level. He finishes by performing nunchaku-like motions with his weapon, emitting a shockwave that hits in all directions. : , : downwards swing with the right section of his weapon. : , : spins into a ball as he bashs his weapon into the ground with his weapon held vertically. :Dashing : downward swing with left section of his weapon that stuns enemies. Ling Tong slides to a stop. :Dashing : tumbles on the ground for two 360 swings, one as he leans forward into the dive and another as he rises. :Grapple attack : lunges forward with the middle section of his weapon forward. If he connects, he latches the joints of his weapon around his foe's neck and twists, throwing them off their feet to his right. :Grapple attack : a spinning whip with his left section. If it connects, he quickly performs a crouching stab to his foe's torso and knocks them back with a spinning smack to his right. :Deadlock attack: Bashes the blunt end of his weapon twice into his foe. As they lean over stunned, he plants his foot on the their back and smashes them into the ground. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, tucking a section of his weapon under his left arm as he spins another section with his right hand. ::Dashing : twirls both sides of his weapon, hitting both sides as he sprints. ::Dashing : hops into the air and smashes the ground with his legs for an explosive impact. Horse Moveset : string: spins the right handed section of his weapon to his right in a figure eight motion. : : stretches both sections of his weapon briefly for a mighty swing to his right. : : faster version of string followed by . Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he receives a unique moveset, which consists of a three-sectioned staff. Like in the fifth installment, he tends to have little range and reach (except his Musou ending, which has crowd clearing potential), so players must get in close to deal damage. For this reason, it is recommended to have a standard weapon as the weapon's reach increases as the Renbu level increases. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Ling Tong mainly uses the sanjiegun moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Ling Tong is affiliated with nunchucks in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Stomps in a focused stance before somersaulting into the air to slam down launched targets. Both strikes unleash a fire geyser from Ling Tong's position. :Musou - Shoulder Twist (縛鎖): : Jumps onto the shoulders of the nearest opponent and uses his feet to throw them into the ground. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Flame Kicks (炎舞脚): R1 + : Does three flaming back-flipping kicks. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Sends out fiery air waves while running about, then finishes the barrage with a flying kick. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Loses the ability to air dash and to jump cancel, but gains the ability to sidestep, sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit. Gains a new Type Action. : : Performs a flying kick and falls the to ground afterward, recovering with an athletic get-up. : , : Does two backflip kicks. : , , , : Throws nunchaku to the front, causing it to spin a few times before returning back to him. : , , , , : Turns via a low-sweep kick, then follows up with a flying kick into a back-flip recovery. : , , , , , : Hurls nunchaku upward to perform a damaging breakdance with three kicks, and catches the nunchaku after a back-flipping handstand. : , : Throws nunchaku downward like a boomerang. :R1: Performs four horizontal xuanzi/butterfly kicks to his left, with each kick emitting a slashing effect that causes a spiraling launch (the final kick causes a normal launch on airborne hit). : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does a fierce heel drop followed by a rising somersault kick. The first part causes a quake with both parts launching; unlike other midair Type Actions, this one can be done in succession as Ling Tong rises back into the air. Dynasty Warriors 8 Ling Tong is affiliated with the three sectional staff in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Does a leaping drop kick that propels Ling Tong into the air, then follows it up with a downward strike and a brutal heel slam. :Aerial Musou - Fire Hammer (炎槌脚): , : Performs a swift stomp that unleashes a fiery geyser on impact. :Awakening Musou: Swings repeatedly counterclockwise. The attack ends with him spinning weapon upwards before launching a powerful strike that produces a powerful energy wave. By inflicting enough hits, he begins to sprint forward twirling weapon around to burn nearby opponents at both sides before pummeling them further with alternating hits after moving. Category:Movesets